1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of heath care products, and in particular, to a portable ventilator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilator systems typically combine a high pressure oxygen flow with a compressed air flow to form a controlled ratio low pressure flow suitable for delivery into a patient's lungs. A regulator is used to reduce the pressure of a high pressure oxygen source to a controlled output pressure. The regulator is configured to accept a wide range of input pressures from the oxygen source and produce a constant low pressure, variable flow, output source. Typically the high pressure oxygen is passed through a filtering system before being introduced into the regulator. A second regulator is used to reduce the pressure of a compressed air source to the same controlled output pressure as the oxygen regulator. Typically the compressed air is passed through a separate filtering system before being introduced into the second regulator. Once the pressures of the oxygen and air have been reduced, the two flows are mixed together in a controlled ratio and delivered to a patient. The ratio of oxygen to air is typically a programmable ratio and can be set anywhere between 100% oxygen 0% air, to 0% oxygen 100% air.
The high pressure oxygen source may be bottled oxygen or may come from a hospital wall supply. Both types of oxygen sources typically connect to the same fitting on the ventilator system. The compressed air source may be a built in air compressor or may use a hospital compressed air wall supply. The two types of compressed air typically connect to different fittings on the ventilator system. There is typically a system of check valves or switching valves that allow the compressed air supply to be changed from the hospital wall source to the air compressor during use by a patient. Currently, ventilator systems connect the filters, regulators, and check valves through a number of different pipes and fittings. Unfortunately, each joint in the series of pipes and fittings is a potential place for a leak. Because oxygen is highly combustible, any leak can be a danger to the patient or the heath care provider. The complex gas passageways may be costly to produce and may produce pressure drops due to the many flow restrictions.
Today's ventilator systems may also have a number of usability problems. Many of the ventilator systems used today have the oxygen and compressed air connections in difficult to use locations, for example underneath the unit and partially enclosed. This makes it difficult for the heath care provider to connect the oxygen and air supply to the ventilator. The air and oxygen filters typically have replaceable components. In many of today's ventilators, the two filters are located in different areas on the unit and may be difficult to access.
Therefore there is a need for an improved ventilator system.